For regulating the light that enters through windows, it is known to use slatted shades. A slatted shade comprises many individual slats extending parallel to one another and as a rule horizontally. The slats are curved cylindrically about an axis extending parallel to the slat axis in order to provide adequate stability against kinking. The individual slats are kept spaced apart, creating a light gap between adjacent slats. The spacers for the slats are structures similar to a rope ladder, on the rungs of which the slats rest. With the aid of two tapes extending through all the slats, the length of the thus-formed slatted rollup shade can be varied. The entry of light also can be varied by means of positioning the slats more or less obliquely.
It is also known to vary the acoustical properties in a room and the appearance of the room with the aid of wall coverings and ceiling coverings.